undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Flowey
Flowey (/ˈflaʊ.iː/, Flo-wi Toby Fox fwugradiation (20 Septembre 2015). "personal pronunciation for some undertale characters (dont care if u say diff)" ) est le premier personnage important qui est rencontré dans Undertale. Il fournit un tutoriel aux mécaniques des Rencontres en partageant des "friendliness pellets" ("paillettes d'amitié"), qui sont en réalité des balles blessantes. Il essaie de tuer le protagoniste avec et fait savoir que sa philosophie est "tuer ou être tué" pendant que ses balles encerclent l'âme du protagoniste. Dans la Route Génocide, il révèle qu'il essayait en fait de voler l'âme du protagoniste. Il est le principal antagoniste de la Route Neutre et Pacifiste. Profil Apparence Flowey est une fleur dorée consciente et souriante, possédant six pétales jaunes, un androcée blanc et une tige verte. Flowey peut déformer son visage dans de multiples expressions et imiter les visages et voix des autres personnages. Il imite Toriel et Asgore dans certaines situations et imite son ancien lui-même à la fin de la Genocide Route. Personnalité Initialement, Flowey se présente sous un jour amical et poli. Il a l'habitude de saluer le protagoniste en disant "Howdy!", se qualifie lui-même d'être "ton meilleur ami" et comme son père, ajoute des mots polis tels que "gosh" et "golly" au début ou à la fin de ses phrases. À chaque fois qu'il perd son masque d'amicalité, il a pour habitude de traiter le protagoniste de "idiot". Sa philosophie est que "In this world, it's kill or be killed''." ("''Dans ce monde, c'est tuer ou être tué"). Comme il est montré tout au long du jeu, Flowey a un tempérament cruel et malveillant, réprimandant régulièrement le protagoniste pacifique pour ignorer ses conseils de tuer-ou-être-tué et parlant de son désir de détruire le monde. Il est un planificateur rusé et subtil si les circonstances l'exigent, allant même jusqu'à manipuler le protagoniste. Il est également capable de conserver ses souvenirs des autres sauvegardes (puisqu'il a déjà eu la capacité de le faire lui-même). Il possède aussi un sens de l'humour inquiétant, comme il est démontré dans son combat de boss, dans lequel il se transforme en tant que "Photoshop Flowey", ou "Omega Flowey" comme surnommé par les fans. Histoire Début des Ruines En commençant le jeu pour la première fois ou après un True Reset, Flowey apparaît au début pour fournir un tutoriel. Il exhorte le protagoniste à courir dans ses "paillettes d'amitié". Toutefois, si le protagoniste court effectivement dans ces "paillettes", qui s’avèrent être des balles, Flowey révèle sa philosophie de "tuer ou être tué" au protagoniste. * Le protagoniste peut esquiver ses balles jusqu'à trois fois, ce qui fera changer l'attitude de Flowey progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'il réprimande hypocritement le protagoniste pour jouer avec lui. ** La musique d'arrière-plan réduit d'un demi-ton à chaque fois que les balles sont esquivées, avant de ralentir, en abaissant la hauteur, et de finalement s'arrêter complètement. ** Avant de lancer sa troisième attaque, Flowey crie accidentellement "RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!!!" avant de rapidement remplacer le "BULLETS!!!" par "friendliness pellets". *** Appuyer sur la touche Z de façon à essayer de passer le dialogue plus rapidement fera que la bulle de dialogue deviendra blanche; appuyer sur la touche Z très rapidement fera que Flowey dira simplement "stop it". * D'une manière ou d'une autre, Flowey entourera ensuite le protagoniste d'un cercle inesquivable de balles qui se rapprocheront de plus en plus du protagoniste. Cependant, cette attaque est arrêtée à temps par Toriel. Si le protagoniste a tué Flowey dans une Neutral Route précédente, il n'apparaîtra pas. Si le protagoniste l'a laissé en vie, il rappellera au protagoniste de ne tuer personne. Si le protagoniste n'a en effet tué personne, Flowey lui rappellera de devenir ami avec tout le monde car s'il/elle ne le devient pas, il/elle sera "miserable forever" ("misérable pour toujours"). Fin des Ruines À la sortie des Ruines, Flowey réapparaît pour juger les actions que le protagoniste a accompli jusque-là. * Si le protagoniste a épargné Toriel, Flowey dit que ce dernier est "intelligent", mais lui rappelle qu'il n'a épargné la vie que d'une seule personne. ** Si le protagoniste a tué n'importe quel autre monstre, il énumère les noms de tous les monstres tuables dans les Ruines et fait la remarque que chacun d'entre eux pouvaient avoir une famille et des amis, et cela peu importe le type d'ennemis que le protagoniste a tué ou combien en ont été tués. Il traite le protagoniste de gosse égoïste ("selfish brat") et dit : "Somebody is dead because of you". ** Si le protagoniste n'a tué aucun monstre et n'a jamais tué Toriel, Flowey spécule que si celui-ci rencontre un "tueur impitoyable" ("relentless killer"), il mourra encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne finalement. Flowey se demande ensuite si le protagoniste finira par tuer de frustration ou quitter et délaisser le jeu, laissant le contrôle du monde (grâce à la capacité de sauvegarde, bien que cette capacité n'est pas encore annoncée à ce point du jeu) à Flowey. Il dit au protagoniste qu'il ne le tuera pas, et va à la place le regarder lutter à travers le reste de l'Underground. ** Si le protagoniste a tué Toriel au moins une fois auparavant, puis a ensuite reset ou recharger le jeu pour l'épargner, Flowey lui dit de ne pas être présomptueux et le provoque en faisant une remarque sur ce qu'il a fait : "You murdered her. And then you went back, because you regretted it". Il informe le protagoniste qu'il avait le pouvoir de sauvegarde et de reset et qu'il jouait au "dieu du monde", avant que le protagoniste n'arrive et le remplace (plus tard, il est révélé que cela est grâce à la Détermination du protagoniste). Il dit ensuite au protagoniste qu'il va l'observer. * Si le protagoniste a tué Toriel : ** Si le protagoniste a tué Toriel et n'était jamais allé plus loin avant cela, Flowey se moque de Toriel pour avoir essayé de sauver le protagoniste quand elle ne pouvait plus se sauver elle-même. *** Si le protagoniste a tué Toriel, puis a rechargé le jeu et l'a tuée à nouveau, Flowey traite le protagoniste de "animal dégoûtant" ("disgusting animal") pour n'avoir même pas essayé de l'épargner. **** La tuer répétitivement fera s'interroger Flowey sur combien de fois le protagoniste va continuer à la tuer. ** Si le protagoniste a épargné Toriel auparavant, puis l'a tuée, Flowey dira de celui-ci qu'il est "tout à fait répugnant" ("utterly repulsive"). Il se rappelle que le protagoniste a déjà épargné la vie de celle-ci, et le provoque alors, en soulignant le fait que le protagoniste soit revenu en arrière et l'ait tuée juste pour voir ce qu'il se serait passé. ** Si le protagoniste a complété les étapes pour commencer la Genocide Route, Flowey demande si le protagoniste est humain. Il voit un esprit familier dans celui-ci - Chara. Il lui parle de sa "merveilleuse idée" pour devenir puissant et détruire le monde entier, ensembles. * Si le protagoniste ne fait pas le combat avec Toriel grâce au debug mode ou une autre méthode similaire, Flowey dira simplement "error" à chaque fois que le protagoniste essaie de lui parler, étant donné que le combat avec Toriel n'a pas eu lieu. * Si le protagoniste a tué Flowey dans une Neutral Route et a effectué un reset normal par la suite, Flowey n'apparaîtra pas. Route Neutre Après les Ruines, Flowey semble absent tout au long du reste du jeu jusqu'à la fin du combat avec Asgore. Cependant, il y a de nombreux moments dans le jeu où, si le protagoniste retourne en arrière, Flowey peut être aperçu au bord de l'écran, avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse rapidement dans le sol. Si le protagoniste décide de revenir en arrière dans une salle verticale avec de nombreuses Echo Flowers et un panneau parlant d'un "ange tombé" à Waterfall, Flowey laisse un message à la fleur d'écho proche de lui. Il narguera le protagoniste dans celui-ci, parlant de comment Toriel l'a oublié et a trouvé un autre enfant à s'occuper, ou rappelle au protagoniste que celle-ci est prise au piège dans un sombre et froid vide où personne ne peut la sauver, suivant si le protagoniste l'a tuée ou non. À la fin du combat avec Asgore, si le protagoniste décide de tuer ce dernier, Flowey apparaît, détruit l'âme d'Asgore et absorbe les six âmes humaines embouteillées. Si Asgore est épargné, Flowey apparaît tout de même, et tue Asgore de lui-même. Après cela, le jeu se ferme soudainement. En relançant le jeu, l'intro semble être normale. Cependant, le Boss Monster est remplacé par un Loox, et l'intro ne peut pas être passée. Soudain, le texte "One day, war broke out between the races" est remplacé par "One day, they all disappeared without a trace", tout comme les deux personnages qui ont été métamorphosés. L'écran souffre alors de glitches (anomalies), et le titre de la fenêtre du jeu change rapidement en une série de lettres aléatoires. Le fichier de sauvegarde de Flowey intitulé "My World" apparaît alors, dont le niveau de LV est à 9999 et le compteur d'heures de jeu à 9999:99, et la fenêtre du jeu est également renommée en "Floweytale". Sélectionner "Restart" ne fonctionne pas, et "continuer" le jeu est alors la seule possibilité. En continuant, le protagoniste est plongé dans un vide noir. Si le protagoniste marche vers le haut, il trouve un point de sauvegarde contenant sa dernière sauvegarde. Après avoir ouvert ce fichier de sauvegarde, Flowey apparaît, le détruit et jubile, et déclare qu'à cause de la stupidité du protagoniste, Asgore est mort, et qu'il (Flowey) possède désormais les six âmes humaines. Il dit également qu'une fois qu'il aura absorbé la septième âme — celle du protagoniste — il "deviendra un Dieu", et il apprendra alors aux monstres, aux humains et à tous les autres le "réel sens de ce monde" : tuer ou être tué. Après cela, le combat contre Photoshop Flowey commence. Ce combat ne ressemble pas à ceux du reste du jeu; il s'agit d'un combat de type bullet-hell (à la façon d'un shoot'em up). Au fur et à mesure du combat, le protagoniste parvient à appeler à l'aide chacune des six âmes. Une fois les six âmes appelées, celles-ci réduisent la défense de Flowey à zéro, ce qui permet au protagoniste d'attaquer répétitivement Photoshop Flowey jusqu'à ce que la vie de ce dernier tombe à zéro. Après cela, Flowey recharge la sauvegarde et jubile de son pouvoir. Il tue alors répétitivement le protagoniste, et recharge, avant de finalement décider de sauvegarder après la mort du protagoniste. Cependant, avant que Photoshop Flowey n'ait le temps de faire cela, les âmes se rebellent contre Photoshop Flowey et parviennent à le vaincre en lui retirant son pouvoir de reset et son contrôle sur la timeline. L'une des fins neutres se produit ensuite. Puis, Flowey réapparaît et conseille le protagoniste pour avoir une meilleure fin. Si le protagoniste a fini le jeu en ayant tué des ennemis, Flowey, pensant finalement que sa philosophie de "tuer ou être tué" n'a pas de sens, demande au protagoniste de le lui prouver en rejouant au jeu sans tuer qui que ce soit. Il promet alors de ne pas tuer le roi et de donner au protagoniste sa "fin heureuse". Si le joueur reset le jeu après cela, Flowey lui rappelle de devenir ami(e) avec tout le monde, lui épargnant son tutoriel de "combat", ainsi que le dialogue entier avec Toriel. Si le protagoniste avait épargné chaque ennemi, mais n'avait pas effectué toutes les étapes pour obtenir la True Pacifist Route, il mentionne que le protagoniste pourrait peut-être se rapprocher de Papyrus, d'Undyne ou d'Alphys suivant avec qui le protagoniste a effectué les étapes ou non pour devenir leur ami(e). Flowey permet ensuite au protagoniste de retourner sur sa précédente sauvegarde pour suivre son conseil. Si le protagoniste décide de tuer Flowey, celui-ci dit qu'il savait que le protagoniste allait l'achever, avant de devenir une fleur normale. Avant cela, un bug rare peut se produire dans lequel l'écran crash lors de la mort de Flowey, avec une bulle de dialogue vide. Lorsque le jeu est relancé, rien ne reste sauf la fleur normale. Flowey ne laisse alors aucun message au protagoniste après que les crédits se soient terminés, et après un reset, il n'apparaît pas du tout jusqu'à la fin du combat avec Asgore, où Flowey se moque du protagoniste pour avoir cru que le tuer aurait changé quelque chose. Il explique qu'il a été ramené lorsque le protagoniste a chargé sa sauvegarde et que celui-ci ne peut toujours pas obtenir sa fin heureuse. Il détruit ensuite l'âme d'Asgore. Cette fois-ci, le protagoniste ne combat pas Flowey, puisque ce dernier sait que les âmes vont se rebeller, et que combattre le protagoniste est inutile. Le protagoniste est ensuite laissé dans la même salle que lorsqu'il avait vaincu Flowey, et partir de la salle amène juste à la discussion au téléphone avec Sans. Si le protagoniste était proche de finir la Genocide Route mais a reset après avoir tué Sans, Flowey déclare "We came so close to TRUE victory there!" ("Nous étions si proches de la VRAIE victoire à ce moment !"), et dit ensuite que le protagoniste va finir par redevenir malveillant. Route Vrai Pacifiste Route Génocide En combat Flowey, sous sa forme de fleur banale, n'a pas de combat où le protagoniste peut riposter. Attaques Dans sa forme normale, de simple fleur, Flowey utilise seulement deux attaques, l'une s'agissant de lancer cinq balles qui se dirigent sur l'âme du protagoniste, et l'autre s'agissant d'un anneau de balles qui encerclent l'âme et qui ne peut pas être esquivé. Il peut accélérer la vitesse à laquelle les balles arrivent, bien que la limite de vitesse de ses attaques soit inconnue. Être touché par ses cinq balles réduisent les HPs à seulement 1 point. Relations Galerie Floweysteamcard.jpg | Carte à échanger de Flowey sur Steam. Floweytarot.png | Carte de tarot représentant Flowey. Omegafloweytarot.png| Carte de tarot représentant Omega Flowey. Trivia * Avec MettatonMettaton Voice-Clip - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHQ6ba-n12E, Flowey est l'un des seuls personnages du jeu d'avoir un clip vocal . Vers le début de la Route du génocide, il s'écrie "That's a wonderful idea !" ("Ceci est une merveilleuse idée !").That's a Wonderful Idea! - Youtube ** Le "That's a wonderful idea!" est issu d’un clip dont la hauteur a été modifiée, vient d’une pub de McDonald's datant de 1960 qui a été réalisée par Adam Powell.Adam Powell's video demonstration - Youtube ** Il y'a d'autres clips dans la publicité. Exemples à 2:47 et 03:05 , où Photoshop Flowey est "blessé".McDonald's Commercials 1960's Collection - Youtube *Si "Flowey" est écrit en tant que nom de l'enfant tombé , la réponse devienta "J'ai déjà choisi ce nom !" et empêche le nom d'être utilisé. * Tout en explorant le Vrai Laboratoire, le protagoniste rencontre une étrange machine dont la forme ressemble étrangement celle de Photoshop Flowey, creux et sans dents supplémentaires. Ceci est la machine d'extraction DT, qu'Alphys utilisait pour extraire la Détermination des six âmes humaines précédemment capturées, les mêmes Âmes que Photoshop Flowey utiliserait sur lui-même . * Dans un fil de blague sur Starmen.Net, quand Undertale a été appelé " EarthBound 2" il a été révélé que Flowey était prévu d’être la réincarnation de "Face", qui est le protagoniste du hack d'EarthBound inexistante, UnderGround .Toby Fox (4 February 2013). "UnderBound" Retrieved on 9 December 2015. ** Le rire de Flowey est pas un tout nouveau actif et peut être reconnu dans d'autres médias tels que le titre PlayStation Tomba!'Let it Haunt Your Nightmares - '''Oct 28, 2010, Youtube et la bande sonore " The Lordling"" aussi par Toby Fox . Le rire inédit peut être entendu ici . * A là fin de la Demo, Le visage de Flowey disparaît de la fleur dans la première image dans le "dossier d'Instructions". En plus de cela, l'image finale va changer par une note qui se lit :"A Note From Your Friend - Don't get too cocky." ** Toutefois, si cela est une route génocide, la première image dans le dossier "Instructions" restera le même qu'il était lorsque le jeu a commencé. Toutes les autres images seront remplacées par l’écran de fin de la démo de la route génocide, et la dernière image sera remplacée par un Flowey sans visage. * Si le jeu est remis à zéro lors d'une route génocide, Flowey dit "Really, name? Well, do what you will. I'll be waiting for you." ("''Sérieusement nom ? Bon, fait ce que tu veux, je t'attendrai.") Ce qui implique une certaine déception ou sentiment de trahison. Ce qui fera sauter le tutoriel et son dialogue. ** Si la route neutre est terminée après l'abandon de la Route de génocide, Flowey va gronder le protagoniste de cesser de quitter avant d'atteindre la vraie victoire, avant de réaliser que peut-être le protagoniste voulait tout voir avant de tout détruire. * Après avoir réinitialisé une route neutre, ou si le jeu est fermé lors de l'événement initial avec Flowey, puis rouvert, le dialogue de Flowey sera légèrement différente ; il se questionne lui-même sur si l'introduction est nécessaire, ce qui implique que le protagoniste le connait, et procédera à enseigner les «Manières propres» et commencera le tutoriel. Faire cela à nouveau fera que Flowey dit "Don't you have anything better to do?" ("T'as pas autre chose à faire ?") Avant de commencer le tutoriel, qui se bouclera si le jeu est redémarré à nouveau. * Si le protagoniste a déjà combattu Flowey dans une chronologie, le combattre à nouveau est impossible. Tenter de le combattre à nouveau prendra conscience à Flowey que les six âmes humaines se seraient probablement révolter à nouveau. Tenter de le combattre une deuxième fois lui fera demander au protagoniste si il/elle n'a pas autre choses à faire." Tenter de battre Flowey plusieurs fois le laissera sans voix. * Lorsque certains monstres sont attaqués, le même effet sonore que fait Flowey lorsqu'il est interrompu par Toriel au début du jeu va se jouer. * Si l'on redémarre leur jeu après une route neutre réussie, Flowey rappellera au protagoniste qu'il/elle doit se "lier d'amitié avec tout le monde cette fois." Il va alors disparaître, laissant Toriel descendre et trouver le protagoniste. Lors du chargement des moments successifs, Flowey ne sera pas affiché du tout. * Flowey a le plus de discussion à propos de ses sprites que tout les autres personnages dans le jeu. * Si le joueur retourne dans certaines pièces du jeu après avoir rencontré Flowey , il/elle pourra être en mesure de le voir sortir du le sol derrière lui. Cela implique que Flowey traque le protagoniste tout au long de son voyage souterrain. Undertale: Flowey Stalks the Fallen Child Through the Ruins - Youtube * Si le protagoniste réinitialise le jeu quand il a presque terminé la vrai Pacifiste Route, Flowey dira au protagoniste qu'il/elle doit devenir ami.e avec tout le monde, ou bien le monde sera déçu. Références en:Flowey de:Flowey es:Flowey pl:Flowey ru:Флауи zh:花花 pt-br:Flowey ja:Flowey Catégorie:Personnages Principaux Catégorie:Ennemis